I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: Even though no one points it out when they see Jason and Reyna talking...everyone notices the bright but small smile that graces the lips of the usually strict and expressionless praetor of theirs when Jason tells her a joke.


**Another one shot of Jayna. Couldn't help myself because it kind of reminded me of them, so here it is! And besides, my other one shot was pretty depressing.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Italic is song, bolded and italic is a flashback, and normal writing is the present, or Reyna's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. **

* * *

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

* * *

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

* * *

Reyna remembers all the nights Jason and her would go to the courtyard shared between the two of them because of their praetor status to look at the stars. They would lie down in the cool grass, her head tucked in his arm as they wondered what the stars looked like.

_**"It's totally a rabbit," Jason argues, pointing at the constellation. "Can't you see the bunny ears?**_

_**She scoffs. "You **_ wish _**it's a rabbit. It's the Huntress; you know I'm right. Besides, no one's heard of the Bunny Constellation." **_

_**He rolls his eyes as she snuggles closer to him because of the sudden cold wind blowing the fallen leaves around them. "Whatever you say Zombie King." **_

Reyna smiles to herself, shoving the files back into the cabinet. Good times.

* * *

_And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

* * *

Sometimes, they just didn't talk. Jason would continue staring at the starry sky while she would put her hand on his chest, dozing off once in a while. They would enjoy the company of each other, not saying a word. Reyna doesn't know about him, but she knows that she had everything she needed in him.

* * *

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

* * *

_**"What's wrong?" Reyna asks, trying to decipher his expression. She lifts her head from his chest. He wasn't usually this...grim-looking. She couldn't help but be concerned. **_

_**Jason shakes his head. "It's nothing," he says, his voice controlled. **_

_**She sits up, looking into his blue eyes. "I know everything about you Jason. Tell me what's wrong," she repeats again, brushing her dark hair from her dark hazel eyes. **_

_**He takes her hand, staring down. "I'm just worried about Octavian. He said something about the gods gambling something." Jason looks up at her, his usually bright eyes clouded with pain. "He said that it has something to do with me." **_

_**Reyna scowls. "Don't listen to him. Octavian only wants your spot," she reassures him. Her cheeks redden. "I prefer you though." **_

_**He laughs at her embarrassed expression. "I prefer to work with you too Reyna."**_

Smiling at the photo of Jason taking a picture of the two of them, Reyna puts it back on her desk and leaves the _principalis_.

* * *

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

* * *

Even though no one points it out when they see Jason and Reyna talking after Jason came back to Camp Jupiter in the _Argo II_, everyone notices the bright but small smile that graces the lips of the usually strict and expressionless praetor of theirs when Jason tells her a joke.

* * *

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

* * *

_**"WHY IN THE NAME OF JUPITER ARE YOU LATE JASON GRACE!" Reyna shouts, the members of the Senate shrinking in their seats at the anger in their praetor's voice.**_

_**Jason chuckles nervously. "I, uh, slept in," he explains, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry?" **_

_**"SORRY! You are HALF AN HOUR late and all you can say is SORRY?" Reyna continues to yell at him, hissing when he tries to put a hand on her shoulder. "**_**Don't **_**touch me," she growls lowly, and Jason takes a step back. **_

_**"Okay..."**_

_**"Get your podex in your chair Grace!" She demands, and the blonde-haired boy quickly sat down in the other praetor chair. **_

_**Gods, that boy drives her insane...**_

But sometimes...Reyna laughs softly at the memories, oblivious at the confused boy beside her.

"Whatcha thinking about Rey?" Jason asks, staring at her with curious eyes.

She smiles and takes his hand. "I was just thinking about how mad I was at you when you were late for our first Senate Meeting," Reyna replies, squeezing his hand. "You were so immature back then."

Jason snorts. "Well, I have a sweet, tough and amazing girl that has got my back since then," he says honestly, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for backing me up when the Greeks and I landed," he says, hugging her.

Reyna smiles in his embrace. Yes, and sometimes, this boy brings out the other side of her, the better side.

* * *

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

* * *

They both used to be just two other demigods at Camp Jupiter, trying to make sense of their insane world, and finding out what was true or false, like the gods (yeah, they exist), or if there was such thing as gold at the end of a rainbow (sadly, there isn't; there's only a party for gods-no demigods allowed. Bummer).

And now with Jason returning from a messed-up quest from Juno, Reyna, once again, is helping her best friend (and something more, it seems to be now) sort out what was real and what was a fake memory of Juno's.

* * *

_And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

* * *

When she's done helping Jason, he asks her about her life in the eight months he disappeared for, and Reyna doesn't even try to hide her tears and emotions when she explains everything, from the Gaea dreams to Octavian ripping Julia's favourite teddy bear in half because she left it at Camp Jupiter by accident and Octavian ran out of victims.

She knows he won't judge her because he knows her better than anyone else, even Hylla now.

* * *

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

* * *

He smiles at her with that goofy smile that she could never resist. "Gods, I missed rambling Reyna," he murmurs, pulling her close and breathing in the scent of her. "How did I survive eight months without you?"

She laughs, feeling like herself. "I'm actually surprised you haven't kill yourself with your stupidness Lightning McQueen," she replies. Reyna pauses but continues, lifting her head to look up at his eyes. "But I'm glad you're back."

* * *

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

* * *

"You're so weird Rey. One minute you're about to kill me, then the next, you're cuddling with me." He grinned. "You're going to be the death of me one day Rey."

"You say it as if you don't drive me crazy too," she points out, wagging a finger at him playfully. "Who else is stupid enough, other than _you_, to be able to break their weapon?"

Jason groans. "Stop bringing that up!"

* * *

_When I'm with anybody else_  
_It's so hard to be myself_  
_And only you can tell_

* * *

"See ya later Zombie King!" Jason shouts over his shoulder as he leaves to check on his Greek friends. Reyna smiles to herself, her heart racing. It's sad that he could make her feel this way, but that's it. She doesn't need anyone else to have the key to her heart.

While she's reminiscing, she doesn't even notice Percy walk up beside her. "Hello Percy," she greets him, putting on her praetor face.

The son of Neptune looks thoughtfully at the disappearing figure of Jason. "You act different around him. More...happier," he comments, laughing at her bewildered expression.

"No, I don't," she lies smoothly, making a mental note to knock out Percy one day.

"I thought your dogs don't like liars," Percy teases, walking away, leaving the dark-haired beauty to snap out of her stuttering and denial.

* * *

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true_

* * *

"So, you seven will leave tomorrow, I presume?" Reyna asks, looking at Percy for confirmation.

"Yes," he answers, nodding his head. "Thank you for backing us up Reyna."

The praetor nods from her seat. "It's nothing. Meeting adjourned," she says, and everyone disperses, except for her fellow praetor, and, dare she say it? Her boyfriend.

Her _boyfriend _smiles confidently beside her. "I'll be back before you know it," he promises, clasping her hand.

"Who's going to keep you out of trouble?" Reyna says, sighing. "You just came back; now you're on another quest. Without me," she adds softly.

"Don't worry about me," he scolds her. "You have bigger problems than me. Just don't fall for Octavian when I'm gone," he warns her, and even though his voice is teasing, she can sense the small amount of worry in his voice.

She rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't. I'll be stupid if I ever think he's even decent." When she sees Jason placing jelly beans on a plate, she grumbles. "What am I going to do with you?"

He pouts. "You know you love me."

She crosses her arms. "What makes you think that?"

He stands up and pulls her up from her seat, twirling her around. "Maybe because I love you too," he murmurs, dipping her in a mortal dancing move.

When he pulls her upright again, she shakes her head, laughing, her beautiful laugh echoing through the Senate House. "I love you too," she whispers as they share one last kiss before he leaves.

* * *

_And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah_

* * *

**Please read and review! Hope that wasn't too gushy of Reyna! **

**-DOTE**


End file.
